Implications
by risingdaydreamer
Summary: Their everyday actions hinted what the bond between them is a lot more than the words they exchange. HimekoBossun


**Author's note: **I was halfway on my Sketto Romance update when this idea insisted to be typed out. Hope you enjoy this, although it's not really of humour category. (／u＼)

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kenta Shinohara.**

* * *

**Implications**

** – Pocket Money**** –**

* * *

He didn't know when exactly it started.

There would be days when his Mom would give him extra pocket money instead of packing him lunch and so there will be instances when he'd rush out of the classroom once the lunch bell rings and storm his way to the cafeteria where he would war his way through the crowd of students trying to buy their lunches. Once he won the battle, he'd start eating his bread and head back to the classroom. He would throw the empty wrapper on the trash bin at the back of their classroom before trudging towards his desk.

He'd pass by Himeko's desk who usually chat with Yabasawa and Captain during lunch time and give her the two Pelocans he bought from the cafeteria (to which Captain would smile at and to which Yabasawa would utter a Yabas, both actions which he always thought to be directed towards the weird taste of Pelocan) before sitting down on his chair to open the white bento that would be waiting on his desk. That bento would always be half full but it was more than enough to fill his stomach thanks to the bread he bought from the cafeteria. He'd hear some sort of digital snicker from Switch and look over him with a deadpan look as he chewed his food. Switch would just give him a look in return and both of them would go back to what they were doing (Bossun to eating and Switch to playing whatever game he was currently addicting over).

He'd keep the empty bento on his bag for the rest of the day, and once their club activity (if there was actually an activity) ended, he'd get the empty bento out and hand it over to Himeko who'd nonchalantly stuff it inside her bag. Then the three of them would go home and part ways to their respective house directions.

That day was one of those days when his mom gave him extra pocket money. On the cafeteria, he spotted Saaya who seemed to be having trouble getting on the front line. He laughed at her, she pouted at him, and he asked what she was trying to buy. Saaya blushed when he volunteered to buy for her, but nonetheless, he handed her money and off he went to battle his way in.

After Bossun wormed his way out, Saaya got her food and noticed the two Pelocans Bossun bought along with his bread. Bossun saw her eyes on the lollipops and he made a disgusted face, describing how terrible Himeko's tastes were and how Pelocans were the worst tasting product had ever existed. The only good thing about the Pelocans was that they made Himeko less temperamental. Saaya was quiet for a moment, thinking that of course she already knew how he disliked those Pelocans, but didn't say otherwise. She retorted that Himeko-chan was temperamental only to him because he was such a kid, to which he cringed at. And she added, Himeko-chan was actually thoughtful and nice, to which he laughed at and to which, to her surprise, he nodded agreeably to. Himeko was indeed thoughtful. At times temperamental, but yes, she was thoughtful.

Saaya wondered if Bossun saw her as a thoughtful person as well. It was then that she noticed the half-eaten bread Bossun was holding. She asked if he always ate bread these days, and Bossun told her that his mom was away on a business trip and he would probably be having bread for the next two days. Bossun was too busy munching on his bread to even notice the blush creeping on Saaya's face as an idea came to her. She was too flustered with what she thought that she ended up saying good bye to him immediately. Bossun simply shrugged his shoulders (she probably needed to go to the washroom) before returning to his classroom where he gave the two Pelocans to Himeko and then ate the half-filled bento on his desk.

The next day, when he returned from the cafeteria, he found that both Himeko's and Yabasawa's seats were empty. Captain told him a teacher asked them to do an errand so they finished their lunch earlier. Bossun merely shrugged and continued to his seat. He blinked in surprise when the usually white bento was replaced with a larger blue one. Himeko must have bought a new one. However, when he opened the bento, his eyebrows raised. Why was it still full? And since when did Himeko's lunch became this...detailed?

He turned towards Captain and asked if Himeko already ate. She answered that Himeko actually ate faster than usual (not as fast as Captain could eat though) before a teacher came to request their help. He looked back at the bento and eyed it suspiciously. Did she make him a separate one?

Switched digitally coughed and told him that the bento was from Saaya. Bossun looked at him and then back at the bento that was filled with various delicious looking foods which he usually wasn't able to eat for lunch. He turned back to Switch and asked him if he saw a white bento on his desk. His otaku friend typed out that Himeko didn't leave her bento on his desk that day.

Bossun blinked in confusion.

Later that day at their clubroom, Bossun rolled over the tatami matted bench as the sound of his stomach reached his ears. Facing the wall, he heard the sound of the door opening and closing and knew that Himeko just came in. He wished there was also the sound of Switch's keyboard, but their smart friend was out on the occult club trying to help Yuuki install some occult related software.

Bossun listened as Himeko placed down her bag on the table where she usually stayed, and then sat on her seat with a quiet 'huh?'

There was a moment of silence with Bossun still facing the wall before Himeko asked him about the two Pelocans on her desk. Without turning to look at Himeko, Bossun grumbled and grudgingly asked her, 'don't you like that?' and waited for her answer. Himeko, with a tone of confusion, asked him 'but I didn't share you my lunch today?'

At that question, Bossun suddenly pushed himself up to face Himeko and opened his mouth to retort. But what could he say? It wasn't as if it was Himeko's obligation to save lunch for him, really. But he thought it was normal. Them sharing lunch with each other (though technically it was just Himeko doing the sharing) was something they normally did whenever his mom gave him extra pocket money. They had been doing it for so long he couldn't quite remember when he started to eat half of Himeko's bento and when he had thought of buying her Pelocans even though she'd never actually asked him to. For him, it was quite normal. He got back down on the tatami mat again and faced the wall sulkily muttering 'dummy' over and over.

There was the sound of his stomach again and a moment of silence.

He then heard Himeko saying how glutton he was, being hungry even after eating some bread and even Saaya's whole lunch. This made Bossun get up again and he was about to tell (cry to) her how cruel she was when his eyes landed on the table near him where a white bento and some macaroons were placed.

He looked back at Himeko who was starting to make their usual afternoon tea and for some reason, the sulky feeling dispersed away. Instantly, he gave her a wide grin, saying he was starved.

Halfway on finishing his meal, Bossun muttered that he returned Saaya's bento. Himeko stopped pouring her tea to look at Bossun and asked him with another 'huh' to which Bossun simply shrugged at while he busied himself with eating. He didn't answer her question but he commented at how she added more shrimp this time and that she should do it again tomorrow.

When he was done, Himeko got her bento back and returned it to her bag.

* * *

Author's note: After seeing chapter 267 (to which I'm really thankful to Light27 for answering my questions about it~), I wanted to try writing in this style where the dialogues of the characters are very limited and where their actions hint into something instead of directly pointing them out. I think I still have to work over this style before I manage to pull it off nicely. Also, I have a few ideas in mind about this whole implication thing going on with Himeko and Bossun's relationship so I'll just leave this as a multi-chaptered one, probably 5-6?

Make me smile with a review? (❁´◡`❁)* See you at Sketto Romance teehee

* * *

A few months later though, whenever his mom gave him extra pocket money, Bossun stopped returning the bento back on their clubroom. Instead, he returned it when they'd reach Himeko's house. Walking her home became pretty much a normal thing.


End file.
